Luna Llena
by Tom O'neill Riddle
Summary: Remus en la comunidad de los lobos. Remus Lupin X Fenrir Greyback. Rated T
1. Un Recuerdo De La Infancia

**Todo pertenece a la excelentisima y favoritisima escritora Joanne K. Rowling y por supuesto no soy yo porque sino estaria jugando al tennis en mi mansion o yendome de compras a Armani.**

**CAPITULO 1: Un Recuerdo De La Infancia **

Remus habia cumplido 9 años y su padre le habia echo el mejor regalo del mundo, una casa en el campo. La vida en un pueblo de Muggles cerca de Hogsmeade no había sido tan divertida. Su padre se pasaba el día fuera de casa trabajando, pero ahora, el Ministerio le había encargado la tarea de desplazarse a un bosque porque había detectado que últimamente, allí, había una concentración de animales mágicos heridos y estaban convencidos de que su padre seria capaz de curarlos. Así que, Sebastian Lupin, había decidido comprar una casa cerca del bosque, donde poder vivir con su mujer muggle y su hijo.

Remus era castaño claro y tenia los ojos marrones/verdosos, su padre decía que físicamente era igual que su madre, una mujer muy reservada, que había sido introducida en el mundo mágico cuando se caso pero seguía lavando la ropa, cantando canciones muggles y vistiendo con vestidos que nada tenían que ver con las túnicas y los sombreros que solían llevar las brujas. Lo cierto es que su madre era una autentica muggle.

Nunca recordaba haber estado mas contento, en su pequeña casa de campo con su pequeña familia feliz.

Hoy era un día precioso de primavera, jamas había visto tantas flores juntas. Su padre por la mañana lo había despertado y lo había llevado a la orilla del bosque, donde habían encontrado un gran caballo alado que estaba tirado en la hierba agonizando, era blanco y con las alas doradas y tenia los ojos de un lindo color azul. Remus sonrió, le encantaban los animales, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando observo la fea e infectada herida que el animal lucía en el lomo, era como si una criatura le hubiese mordido. Su padre estuvo un buen rato curándole.

-Es un granian, uno de los caballos alados mas veloces y famosos del mundo, se recuperara.- dijo con firmeza mirando a su hijo- no se que criaturas les hacen esas heridas a los animales del bosque... aunque, me lo imagino.- dijo y cambio su cara particularmente alegre por una seria.

Por la tarde, se había pasado el día en la mesa de la cocina haciendo dibujos de caballos alados y otros animales con los lápices de colores que le había traído su madre de un mercado muggle. Al verlos su madre dijo que los colgaría en el frigorífico.

-¿frigorífico?- preguntó Remus extrañado -¿qué cosa es esa?-

Su madre no contesto y cogió un cesto de ropa sucia y se dirigió al lago para lavarlo. Justo después de salir su madre, entro su padre. Remus estuvo a punto de levantarse para saludarle pero vio en su cara un rasgo de seriedad que lo asusto. Poco después, observo que no venia solo, un hombre alto, delgado y con una túnica negra muy ceñida y estropeada había entrado en la casa. No llego a verle la cara porque enseguida entro junto a su padre en su despacho pero juraría que desprendía un extraño olor. Una extraña curiosidad que no había sentido antes se apodero de el y sigilosamente se fue acercando a la entreabierta puerta del despacho de su padre para espiar la conversación.

Pudo ver como su padre se había sentado en la silla que había detrás de su mesa y miraba al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados, los cuales derrochaban desprecio. Remus detectó en el otro de negro una sonrisa burlona y un pelo castaño oscuro adornado con dos enormes patillas.

-...El caso es Lupin, que no sabia que tuvieses pensado desplazarte a esta zona. Se que suena un poco... salvaje.- dijo con una voz muy ronca ensanchando mas su sonrisa al encontrar la palabra correcta.- pero sabes que este es nuestro territorio.

-La verdad es que no lo sabia, pero me lo imaginaba, dado la cantidad de animales heridos que he estado encontrándome.- dijo mirando al hombre a los ojos.

-Vamos, Vamos, Lupin, tu sabes que tu y yo nos hemos encontrado muchas noches en el Cabeza de Puerco... aunque nunca hayamos hablado... pero estoy seguro de que no serás capaz de decirle al Ministerio que somos nosotros los que herimos a los animales por tu... propia seguridad.- dijo y Remus pudo apreciar como extrañamente enseñaba los dientes.

-Sé, Greyback, que tu no has elegido la vida de marginación que se te ha impuesto pero no tienes derecho a venir a mi casa a amenazarme, ni tampoco tenéis derecho a atacar a animales por el hecho de que vivan en el mismo bosque que vosotros.-

-Yo defiendo mis ideales.- dijo Greyback abruptamente y se apoyo en la mesa de su padre para que sus caras quedasen a un palmo. -Los magos os creéis más importantes por poder hacer magia con una varita y tenéis toda la vida resuelta, pero nosotros nos ganamos la comida y el orgullo todos los días y no tenemos un estúpido palito de madera. El fin justifica los medios, y si tengo que matar, robar o hacerte daño para conseguirlo ten por seguro que lo haré.-

Su padre sonrió por primera vez.- Entonces lo que haces Fenrir no tiene ningún merito...

-¿Estas diciendo que lo que hago no tiene ningún merito?- dijo en voz ronca y baja y levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a su padre. -Por supuesto que tiene merito lo que hago, sigue con esa dinámica Lupin. Últimamente tu vida se esta volviendo un poco diferente ¿no crees? Te mudas a una pequeña casita en el campo apartada de la sociedad y te casas con una sucia muggle, destrozando el linaje de sangre pura que tu familia había conservado todos estos años. Los magos normales no hacéis esas cosas, sé como sois porque ahora conozco a muchos. Tengo algunos amigos que aseguran que te estas volviendo como ellos dicen "Amigo de los sangre sucia" o peor aun, "Amigo de los Muggles".-

Su padre se levanto de repente y miro a Greyback directamente a los ojos. -No vuelvas a meterte con mi familia, jamás. Con migo puedes meterte si quieres pero deja en paz a mi familia.- dijo furiosamente y Remus pudo ver como su padre empuñaba la varita con una mano temblorosa. Greyback lo miraba también furioso y volvía a enseñar los dientes pero miraba la varita de reojo con miedo. Adivino que el hombre iba a dar media vuelta e iba a salir, cuando agito la capa, así que, corrió lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible fuera de la casa para no ser descubierto.

Cuando llego al exterior su corazón latía muy rápido y el dibujo que había estado haciendo estaba arrugado en su mano derecha. Remus dirigió su vista al río, donde su madre seguía lavando la ropa. De repente, la puerta de su casa, por donde había salido antes, se abrió y el hombre con el que había estado hablando su padre apareció. Camino unos pasos pisando fuerte y parecía que tenia muchas ganas de irse, pero la sensación de que alguien le estaba mirando le hizo darse la vuelta. Remus se encontró de frente con el hombre que había intentado intimidar a su padre. Ahora podía verlo de cerca, su pelo castaño oscuro, sus enormes patillas, sus colmillos largos y sus enormes ojos claros que parecían volverse amarillentos cuando lo miraba.

-Hola.- dijo el hombre y se acerco a el con una sonrisa especialmente sádica que a Remus lo dejo paralizado al momento. -No sabia que tu padre tuviese un hijo tan guapo.- dijo agachándose para verlo mejor. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

Mirándolo con mas miedo del que había sentido en su vida, trago saliva y contesto. -Remus.-

-Oh, Remus, bonito nombre.- dijo y enseño aun más los dientes. -¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?- dijo y cogió el trozo de papel arrugado que tenia en la mano.- mmm... parece un caballo ¿te gustan los animales?- pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a él y puso una de sus manos con uñas extremadamente largas sobre su hombro.

-...Si...- dijo con voz tímida y ahogada.- Me gustan los caballos, los ciervos, los hipogrifos, los centauros, los dragones, los lobos,...los..-

Pero Greyback le interrumpió y repitió con una voz entusiasmada y mas ronca de lo normal que verdaderamente asustaba. -... los lobos... ¿te gustan los lobos?- le miro a los ojos por unos segundos y antes de que se diera cuenta su cabeza estaba avanzando hacia su cuello. Remus pudo oír como volvía a repetirle susurrándole al oído. -¿te gustan los lobos?- Su respiración se acelero y pudo sentir los labios del extraño contra su cuello.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se volvió a abrir y Greyback se levanto increíblemente rápido. Su padre le miro un poco sorprendido y le dijo. -¿Aun no te has ido?, Fuera de mi casa.- dijo sin rodeos.

Greyback dio media vuelta y se fue por el camino rápidamente, no sin antes echarle una mirada viciosa a Remus.


	2. La Cueva Negra

**Todo pertenece a la excelentisima y favoritisima escritora Joanne K. Rowling y por supuesto no soy yo porque sino estaria jugando al tennis en mi mansion o yendome de compras a Armani.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2: La Cueva Negra**

Las noches de Octubre en los bosques de Inglaterrapodían ser muy frías. Sobre todo, si estabas en una cueva subterránea con el único abrigo de una túnica vieja rasgada por todas partes. Solamente Dumbledore le habría podido obligar a trasladarse al centro de un negro bosque, donde habitaba, en una cueva fría y desagradable, la mayor colonia de hombres-lobo del Reino Unido.

Remus se paso la mano por el pelo, trozos pequeños de hielo, enredados en su cabello, se desprendieron y cayeron al suelo. Había llegado a tener tanta sed que cuando encontró un río donde poder beber agua metió la cabeza entera. El pelo mojado se le había congelado y estaba lleno devirutas blancas. Allí estaba él, encogido en un rincón de una cueva, muerto de frió. Mientras que adiez metros, unos hombres-lobo habían echó una hoguera con la que poder calentarse. Remus sabia que no debía acercarse, aquella gente no le mostraba aprecio y probablemente acabaría enzarzado en otra pelea donde saldría perdiendo. Prácticamente casi ningún hombre-lobo confiaba en él, y los que lo hacían pertenecían a la minoría de marginados que creían que Lord Voldemort no era la mejor solución a su condición.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. La primera imagen que le vino a la mente fue Tonks, con sus preciosos ojos color avellana y su sonrisa que últimamentehacía demasiado tiempo que no veía. No podía evitar pensar en ella en cada momento. Lamentaba tanto tenerla tan lejos. Muchas veces se había dicho a si mismo que ella era demasiado joven para él, y que un hombre con sus problemas no le convenía, pero aun así, sus labios no desaparecían de su mente.

El estomago le rugió, allí no había comida. Los hombres-lobo solían cazar, pero él no había cazado en su vida y no había conseguido muchas piezas, lo cual, le delataba enormemente en su intento de haber querido introducirse en la comunidad de magos.

De repente, los hombres que estaban cerca de la hoguera se agitaron y algunos se levantaron. Vio como un hombre-lobo que parecía uno de los lideres y al cual las cicatrices que tenia en la cara le brillabanal fuego, se levantó y saludo a otro que acababa de llegar con entusiasmo. Cuando se saludaron, Remus detectó en ellos la palabra "Fenrir". No pudo evitar mirar con un poco de curiosidad, jamás había visto a Greyback en persona. Seguramente había pasado todo este tiempo fuera de aquel bosque al servicio de su Señor. Eso le hizo recordar que no debía atraer la atención y en vez de intentar vislumbrar a Greyback, se levanto e intento buscar otro lugar donde pasar la noche.

En su desesperación, se metió por un pasadizo oscuro que jamás había visto y que parecía estar escondido.Después demucho andar a gatasllegó al fondo de aquel pequeño túnel donde había un espacio mas amplio.En el suelo, habia una manta echa con piel de ciervo y en el techo, un agujero desde donde se podía ver la noche y la luna casi llena que le indicaba que le faltaban pocos días para transformarse. Sin poder dar crédito a su suerte, se echo a un rincon del suelo con la manta sobre las piernas y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido.

Unos pasos le despertaron de sus sueños en los que parecía estar una mujer con pelo rosa y entreabrió los ojos.

-¡Tu!. ¿Quién eres?. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi lugar?. Lo lamentaras- dijo una voz furiosa, ronca y áspera que sonó como un rugido. Remus se levantó rápidamente y pusosu mano en la varita que estaba dentro del bolsillo de su tunica.

La luz de la luna se reflejo y pudo ver una cara monstruosa. Era palida, con arrugas, con unos ojos grandes y claros con rasgos amarillentos y una boca donde se podían ver unos dientes muy afilados y sucios. Sus manos estaban delante, como mostrando una posición de ataque. Remus apretó suvaritadispuesto a atacar primero, pero se quedó quieto cuando la expresión del hombre que tenia delante se relajó de repente.

-¿Remus Lupin?- dijo la voz ronca en un tono mas suave. –Ya me dijo un pajarito que podrías venir a espiarnos.-

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy?. Yo no he venido a espiar a nadie- mintió aún a la defensiva.

-Se quien eres porque te conocí de pequeño y, ademas,tengo fotos tuyas. Tu pelo y tus ojos no han cambiado.- dijo abriendo sus enormes ojos claros y enseñando los dientes pero esta vez sonriendo.

Remus se sintió incomodo. -¿Tienes fotos mías?- dijo mirándolo desconcertado.

-Si, tengo dos artículos en los que sale tu foto, en uno dice que habían metido a tu querido amigo Sirius en la cárcel, y en otro, que te habían despedido de Hogwarts por ser un licántropo y me pareció muy interesante, así que...

-Perdona, pero yo a ti no te conozco de nada.- le interrumpió Remus con educación y se levantó para mirarle a los ojos. Aunque aquella cara y aquel cabello castaño oscuro con canas se le hacían un poco familiares.

-Sí que me conoces, cuando eras pequeño nos vimos dos veces ¿no te acuerdas de mi?- dijo y pudo notar en su voz un deje de decepción. –Soy Fenrir Greyback.-

Remus se apartó y después de unos segundos le espetó -¿qué quieres?.-

Fenrir sonrió como si no le hubiese oído. –Tu padre era un idiota pero tu resultaste ser un niño bastante apetecible y delicioso.- dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios y mirándolo a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas.

Furioso por el comentario de su padre miró al suelo para no tener que contemplar aquella cara viciosa.

-Aun recuerdo tu piel blanca, suave, frágil... fuiste una de mis presas favoritas.-

-¿Qué quieres?- le repitió de nuevo para no tener que escucharle.

-Yo no quiero nada. Estas en mi territorio. De hecho, estas en mi habitación- dijo un poco agresivo.

-¿Tu habitación?.- preguntó sorprendido de que a ese agujero lo llamara "habitación".

Estaba delante de Fenrir Greyback, era necesario que sacara frialdad para no buscarse un problema y seguir siéndole útil a Dumbledore en su lucha, que era lo mas importante, pero no se iba a doblegar ante él como si fuese un perro, como hacían los demás licántropos. -Veras... Tenía frió y buscaba un sitio donde dormir. No sabia que este fuera tu territorio, así que, no volveré a entrar. Adiós.- dijo con monotonía y rápido se dispuso a salir de allí, pero una mano lo empujo con fuerza y lo devolvió contra la pared.

-No, no, no, no, no, no. No te vayas Remus Lupin. Fuera hace frio.- dijo rápido Fenrir con una sonrisa y se acerco un poco a él.

Esto ya era suficiente, por una de las pocas veces en su vida, no iba a pensar de forma pacifica. No iba a permitir que ese repugnante ser ,que era el causante de muchas de sus desgracias, se burlara de él. Remus se volvio a meter la mano en la túnica dispuesto a sacar su varita, pero en el bolsillo no había nada.

-¡Mi varita!. ¿Dónde esta?- dijo en voz alta sin importarle ponerse en evidencia delante de su enemigo, y se agachó para empezar a palpar por el suelo.

Fenrir también se agachó y se puso muy cerca de él. –Remus.-

-¿La has cogido tú?.-

Al no recibir respuesta siguió buscándola. Se negaba a estar entre una manada de fieras sin varita, y también se negaba a estar en ese momento sin ella. De pronto, unas manos se pusieron en sus hombros y lo empujaron para que cayera al suelo, y antes de que se pudiera volver a levantar notó como alguien se le echaba encima.

Remus tembló sin poder evitarlo. Tenia miedo. Es verdad que Greyback no estaba transformado, pero podría morderle y hacerle bastante daño, había escuchado que atacaba y probaba carne humana incluso cuando no había luna llena.

Sintió su aliento en su oreja y fue como si en una vida pasada ya hubiese vivido ese momento. Remus hizo bastante fuerza para librarse de él, pero Greyback parecía tener una fuerza sobrehumana para lo delgado que estaba.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo sin poder articular nada mas porque le entraron ganas de vomitar debido al olor a sangre y sudor que le vino de repente.

Notó que unos labios fríos se empezaban a restregar contra su piel, y se estremeció.

-Mmmm... delicioso... que bien hueles... ¿cómo sabrás?.- le oyó decir y sintió como una lengua se paseaba por su cuello.

-Fenrir...- suspiró.

-Esta noche no pasaras frio, Remus Lupin.- dijo con una voz suave y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de él. Ya no hablo en toda la noche. Después, de un rato termino por sospechar que se había dormido y, él con el tiempo, mirando la luna desde el agujero en el techo, y sin ganas para intentar escapar, también lo hizo.

* * *

**En fin, uno hace lo que puede, aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que os guste. Gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito reviews (Maria, Hermy, Cassandra, etc...) y bueno si tenéis alguna opinión mala o buena, la podéis poner que yo acepto las criticas, aunque me duelan. ¬¬. Y... puede ser que no escriba en un... mes porque estoy de vacaciones pero a partir del 15 de Agosto volveré a hacerlo XD!. Of Course, Of Course.**

**Mensaje especial para Carlos: Que todo eso de maricon, hijo de puta, psicópata, etc... que me has puesto en el review lo serás tu, y no pienso ir a tu piscina hasta que dejes de mearte dentro o hasta que me presentes a la morena con ojos azules del bikini de flores. Ah! Y que no te voy a echar de menos en vacaciones. Sin despedida.**

**PS: R&R**


	3. Sylvester

**No soy JKRowling, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera serlo, por el dinero más que nada.**

**CAPITULO 3: Sylvester**

Remus se levantó con un fuerte dolor de espalda, debido a que estaba durmiendo sobre un suelo de piedra. Se pasó la mano por la cara para quitarse los pelos que le impedían ver y entonces las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Siempre tuvo claro que si con un hombre-lobo iba a tener problemas, ese era Fenrir Greyback, pero la verdad es que no se había mostrado tan agresivo como había esperado. Miró a su alrededor, pero él ya no estaba. Luego, se metió la mano en la túnica, su varita seguía sin estar ahí. Se puso a buscarla un rato por la cueva con la luz del sol, pero no la encontró.

- ¿La habrá cogido Greyback?. –pensó Remus. Ese idiota se había propuesto jugar con él o no sabia exactamente que quería. ¿Por qué le dejaría dormir en la cueva con él?. Remus prefirió no pensar en ello, tenia algo de pervertido. La verdad es que era uno de los hombres-lobo que mejor se había portado. Remus agitó la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Él debía odiar a Greyback, gracias a él su vida había sido muy difícil y la de muchos otros.

Se quedó sentando en la cueva, y después de unos minutos, se levantó dispuesto a enfrentar la dura vida entre sus semejantes. Cuando salió del estrecho pasadizo en el que se encontraba la "habitación" de Greyback, se encontró con que la mayoría de los hombres-lobo estaban en la cueva, repartiéndose piezas de caza en los grupos y calentándose cerca de las hogueras. Parecía que la cercanía de la luna llena les hacia estar mas activos y alegres. Remus se paseó sigilosamente hacia la salida de la cueva, quería pasar desapercibido, pero alguien en voz baja le llamó.

- Lupin. – dijo una voz conocida y Remus miró hacia una de las hogueras mas apartadas, donde se encontraban dos personas.

Remus se acerco a la hoguera y saludo a los dos hombres que estaban sentados. – Hola, Lauren. Hola, Darius. – Lauren, era el hombre que le había saludado. Era un hombre-lobo viejo, tenia toda la cara con arrugas, y los ojos blancos que indicaban que estaba bastante ciego. Darius, era nuevo en la comunidad, y tenia varios arañazos en la cara, fruto de las discusiones que había tenido con los jefes, porque a diferencia de Lupin, nunca se libraba de los golpes.

- Siéntate con nosotros, amigo, no pude ver que eras tu, pero reconocí tus pasos. – volvió a hablar Lauren con una amplia sonrisa. Remus se sentó y se la devolvió. Siempre había sentido aprecio por Lauren, era una de esas personas por las que parecía que merecía la pena estar en esa cueva fría y sucia.

Darius no saludo y se movió nerviosamente en su sitio. Remus notó que tenía un nuevo arañazo en la cara, en el que todavía brillaba sangre.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?, ¿ha sido otra vez ese jefe?. –Con ello se refería a Sylvester, uno de los hombres-lobo, que tenia aires de superior y presumía con ser la mano derecha de Greyback.

Darius lo miro, pero no contestó, parecía sentirse avergonzado.

- Esta vez no fue Sylvester, no se si te has enterado, pero Greyback ha vuelto a la comunidad. –dijo Lauren, mostrando pena en sus blancos ojos.

- ¿Eh?... ah, si, claro que me he enterado, pero ¿Greyback le hizo eso?, ¿por qué?, ese hombre es repugnante. Seguro que no tenia ninguna razón para atacarle. – dijo Remus contrariado.

- Ya ves, siempre le gusto abusar de su poder, y mas vale que tengas cuidado cuando te encuentres con él. Es el más sanguinario de todos los de aquí. Te lo digo yo, que he estado mucho tiempo en este agujero. Además, a veces le he oído hablar de ti, creo que tiene ganas especiales de conocerte. – dijo Lauren, mirando al hombro de Remus, en vez de a sus ojos, debido a su ceguera.

- Ya nos hemos conocido, y es un retorcido, no se que es lo que quiere…- Remus paró de repente, había hablado mas de la cuenta.

- ¿Ya os habéis conocido?, ¿el fue quien te mordió?, ¿no?. Bueno… espero que no te provocara mucho. Es horrible tener que enfrentarse a él. Es cruel y no le importa hacer daño de verdad, sobre todo a sus enemigos. ¿Dónde os encontrasteis?. – preguntó Lauren bastante interesado.

- Eh… aquí en la cueva, pero hablamos poco… - mintió Remus, por nada del mundo explicaría lo que paso en realidad.

- Desde que vino él, los hombres-lobo no paran de hablar de la nueva guerra con los magos. Yo viví la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a los aurores en el bando de Quien-Tu-Sabes. Él solo nos utiliza, me atrevería a decir que en cuanto elimine a sus enemigos, nos volverá a destinar a esta misma cueva. Todo el mundo me desprecia por pensar eso y piensa que soy un viejo loco, pero deben de estar más ciegos que yo si no quieren verlo. – dijo en voz baja pero decidido, aunque la tristeza volvió a reflejarse en sus ojos.

Remus le miró con un poco de esperanza. Era una de las pocas personas que compartía su opinión.

Uno de los hombres-lobo, que estaban en una de las hogueras del centro, se subió a una piedra e intentó atraer la atención de los demás. Era Sylvester.

- Escuchadme todos – dijo en voz alta, y poco a poco, todos los que había en la cueva se callaron. – Hoy, quiero que mientras disfrutamos de estas piezas de carne, brindemos homenaje a la nueva guerra que nos hará libres. – Todos los que había cerca de él gritaron y rieron, celebrando sus palabras. – Bueno… lo haremos todos, menos algunos, que prefieren quedarse aquí para siempre, y defender a Dumbledore y a su estúpida cuadrilla. – dijo dirigiendo una mirada lasciva a la hoguera donde se encontraba Remus. Acto seguido, cogió un hueso y se lo tiró, con tan mala suerte que le dio a Remus en la cabeza. Los demás se rieron, y Remus se levantó para enfrentar a Sylvester.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces?. – dijo acercándose a él, sin miedo.

- Uy… ¿buscas pelea, Lupy?. Siempre estas muy calladito, aun tendrías que demostrar que tienes agallas. – le contestó, mirando de reojo a sus colegas con una sonrisa.

- Depende, a lo mejor el que tiene que demostrar que tiene agallas eres tú, Sylvester, parece que solo atacas a los débiles. –le miro directamente a los ojos mientras lo decía.

Sylvester parecía molesto. –Si de verdad quieres que te lo demuestre…- dijo dando un paso al frente. Todos los que había en la cueva se habían quedado callados mirándoles, incluidos los que estaban entrando en ese momento.

Sylvester enseño sus colmillos, especialmente amarillos, y Remus se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, a pesar de que sabía que no había nada dentro. Su contrincante miró su mano con recelo, e hizo un ademán de disponerse a atacar, cuando una voz le interrumpió.

- No te creas que quiero peleas aquí. – dijo Greyback con voz empalagosa. Parecía que acababa de entrar.

Sylvester lo miró confundido. – Este idiota se ha atrevido a retarme. – dijo esperando que Greyback le diese la razón, pero este hizo un gesto de desden.

- Vamos, Sylvy, Remus es un buen chico, él es como nosotros. -

- No tienes porque meterte en esto. – dijo Remus, mirando a Greyback con odio. –Déjanos resolver a nosotros nuestros problemas.

Greyback se acercó a él y dijo en voz baja: - Vamos, encima que te estoy salvando el pellejo. –

- No necesito que TÚ me salves el pellejo, ni soy como vosotros, y espero… – añadió Lupin mirándole a los ojos. -…que si has cogido mi varita, me la devuelvas. – dijo en el mismo tono bajo.

- Pues puede ser que si te la haya cogido, ¿por que?. – contesto acercando mas la cara y mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

A Sylvester pareció molestarle que Greyback y Remus se cuchichearan entre ellos, y se acerco para oír lo que decían.

- Los hombres-lobo de verdad no llevan varita, pero si de verdad quieres recuperarla, tendrás que… esto es una conversación privada, Sylvy, - dijo mostrándole sus afilados dientes a Sylvester, el cual se retiro un poco.

Cuando se retiro lo suficiente, Remus volvió a hablar.- No estoy dispuesto a hacer tratos con tigo, ni dejare que me manipules como a todos esos que te lamen el culo. –se volvió para marcharse pero Greyback le cogió del brazo.

- Ten cuidado, porque a lo mejor te pasa algo y no vas a tener tu varita. – dijo mirándole con sus ojos amarillentos y sonriendo.

- Parece que te gusta amenazar mucho a la gente cuando no hacen lo que quieres, como hiciste con mi padre.

Greyback lo miro y su sonrisa desapareció.- Si quieres hacer un trato, ya sabes donde tienes que venir esta noche. –y con una ultima sonrisa, se volvió para salir de la cueva, y finalmente, desaparecer.

**Ponme un review, aunque sea por cumplir, lector. Te he pillado, estas ahí, estas leyendo, tienes que poner un review, porque entre todos los reviews que nos pongas sorteamos un piso en Madrid y te puede tocar. Solo tienes que mandar PisoMadrid al 7777 y luego te mandaremos 11 mensajes y entonces puede ser que te toque. (es broma, no lo mandes ¿eh?). Lo importante es que disfrutéis con la historia, si os gusta.**

**Carlos, que payaso eres… en vez de gastar el tiempo diciendo tonterías en los review, haber si lo dedicas mas en enamorar a Sara Galvilosa, que yo se que te gusta mucho… Cuando leas esto no me odies tanto como para matarme, pero si tanto como para pasar vergüenza.**


	4. Noticias de Dumbledore

**No soy JKRowling, pero estoy violando sus derechos de autor, sin ánimo ofensivo en absoluto.**

**Capitulo 4: Noticias de Dumbledore**

El fuego de la hoguera tintineaba. Remus se había pasado horas pensando con la mirada perdida en aquel fuego. Greyback le había pedido que volviese a esa cueva oculta. ¿Por qué lo haría?, ¿querría tenerlo vigilado, o todo aquello era una trampa?. No tenia ni idea de sus intenciones, pero no se creía la faceta amigable de Greyback, sobre todo si conocía que Remus había venido por orden de Dumbledore. Él le mordió, le destrozo la vida, no era una persona de fiar, sin embargo, necesitaba su varita, con trato o sin trato. Pero había algo que no encajaba, o al menos para él, la última vez que fue a esa cueva, Greyback le había tenido a su merced, le había podido eliminar de su camino, pero no lo había hecho. Solo recordaba sus brazos rodeándole y dándole calor. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Dario lo miró.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo tímidamente.

- Nada, estoy un poco cansado.-Remus miró a Lauren que estaba dormido al lado de la hoguera. - Voy a dar un paseo -y sin decir más, se levantó y salió de la cueva.

Era un día nublado y frío pero no hacía apenas viento. La entrada de la cueva, estaba rodeada de árboles que cada vez eran más abundantes, el negro bosque donde se encontraban. Remus ando un poco y se introdujo dentro de él. Algunas veces, el fénix de Dumbledore aparecía entre los árboles y le entregaba mensajes, pero eso era cuando estaba muy lejos de la cueva. Siempre le dio pánico entrar en las profundidades de aquel bosque, había todo tipo de criaturas allí. Si estuviese transformado no le daría ningún miedo, igual que cuando entraba en el bosque prohibido con James y Sirius. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones.

Cuando llevaba unos minutos andando, oyó un ruido y se agacho detrás de un arbusto. Afortunadamente, solo eran hombres-lobo y arrastraban una pieza de caza.

- ¿Crees que este caballo se podrá comer? –dijo uno de ellos con voz torpe.

Remus reconoció la voz de Sylvester. - No se, algo se aprovechara, ¿no?. Tenemos que cazar algo grande, estoy seguro que Fenrir nos recompensara por ello. Tal vez, nos cuente su visita con el Señor Tenebroso.

- Ojala, seguro que tiene grandes planes para nosotros. No permitirá que estemos más tiempo desterrados. –rió su compañero.

- Sí, esa es la meta del Señor Tenebroso, y no podemos permitir que gente como Lupin la arruine. No se porque Fenrir confía en el, seguro que es solo una estrategia para poder matarlo. Ojala que ese idiota apareciese muerto mañana, oí decir a Fenrir que se encontrarían esta noche. Él es inteligente, ya le mordió una vez, puede matarlo fácilmente.- argumentó convencido.

No volvieron a hablar, pero se oía el sonido del animal arrastrado por los dos, y Remus se mantuvo agachado hasta que el ruido desapareció.

- Tal vez tuviese razón ese idiota. -pensó Remus – tal vez, ayer, Fenrir solo quisiese quitarme la varita, y esta noche, que ya no la tengo, me tienda una trampa.

Mientras caminaba le siguió dando vueltas al problema, pero una fuerte luz que le cegó los ojos, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Un pájaro gigante, rodeado por una esfera de luz, descendió de la copa de un árbol y se posó en su hombro. Cuando la luz desapareció, Remus pudo ver que era dorado y carmín. El ave plegó sus alas, y miró a Remus con un mensaje en el pico.

- Hola Fawkes – saludó Remus, contento de ver a alguien conocido. Cogió el mensaje del pico y vio la letra retorcida de Dumbledore:

_Leí el mensaje que me mandaste, espero que no te este costando adaptarte a la comunidad tanto como antes. Estoy haciendo averiguaciones importantes para la orden, pero no creo que en este momento sea conveniente contártelas. No quiero presionarte, pero hay grandes partidarios de Lord Voldemort dentro de la comunidad de hombres-lobo, y me encantaría que hicieses averiguacione, mientras intentas convencerles de que no se unan a él. La luna se llenara mañana por la noche, así que te deseo suerte para tu transformación. No te dejes llevar por la rabia en ningún momento. Te volveré a escribir el 5 de diciembre, y ya supongo que nunca mas durante el mes, ya que has decidido volver para Navidad. Aprecio mucho el trabajo que haces por mí, Remus. Hay gente que te hecha mucho de menos así que no te olvides de ellos, ya sabes a quien me refiero. Atentamente:_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Remus leyó el mensaje con amargura. Muchas veces se sentía arrepentido de estar haciendo aquel trabajó por él, y la referencia que hizo a Tonks no le alegró, por su culpa también estaba separado de ella. Aun así, intento reconfortarse, Dumbledore quería lo mejor para el mundo mágico. Fawkes salió volando y le dejo la nota en la mano. Remus no podía tirarla al suelo, ni enterrarla, porque esa zona era muy frecuentada por los hoombres-lobo que cazaban y podrían encontrarla, así que se la guardo en el bolsillo de la túnica rasgada, luego pensaría que hacer con ella.

Mientras volvió a la cueva, se hizo de noche. Darius y Lauren ya no estaban en la hoguera, así que se sentó solo. Sintió como Sylvester y algunos mas, que estaban sentados muy cerca de él, le echaron miradas furtivas.

- No esta Greyback con ellos. –pensó. – Tal vez, estén esperando que vaya a buscarle. ¿Greyback les habrá contado sus intenciones?. -Remus analizó la situación. No se arriesgaría a que Greyback le matase por la varita, pero si Greyback quería matarlo, podría hacerlo en cualquier otro momento sin dificultad porque Remus estaba desarmado. De todas formas, no iba a aceptar ningún trato de Fenrir si no quisiese matarlo. Aunque no tuviese varita, tendría más tiempo para pensar si no iba a esa cueva, y podría salvar la vida y volver a ver a Tonks, pero por otro lado, seria un cobarde. Sus ojos se fijaron en el caballo que habían traído Sylvester y su amigo hasta la cueva. Era un Granian, el mismo caballo que le enseño su padre cuando era pequeño. Tenía que ser valiente como su padre, y enfrentarse a Greyback aunque eso le acarrease consecuencias. Nunca aprendería a convivir allí escondiéndose de los peligros.

No tardó en encontrar la entrada de la pequeña cueva secreta. Afortunadamente, estaba escondida en las profundidades y ningún hombre-lobo pudo seguirlo o verle entrar. Se arrastró por el estrecho túnel y llegó al final donde había un pequeño espacio iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por un agujero en el techo.

- ¿Hola? – saludó Remus, pensó que nadie le contestaría porque aquello parecía vació, pero una voz surgió.

- Hola Remus – dijo Greyback, y se arrastró desde un rincón oscuro a la parte iluminada. - ¿Qué tal estas? – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes amarillentos y afilados.

- Bien, venia a que me devolvieses lo que es mió. – dijó tajante.

- Para eso primero tendríamos que hacer un trato. ¿Recuerdas?. – contestó acercándose mas a Remus. Sus ojos amarillo-azulados le brillaban.

- ¿Cuál es el trato? – le miró con aprehensión, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

- Pues… el trato es que te unas a mí.

- Ni hablar – dijo Remus nada mas escucharlo. – Escucha… no conseguirás que haga un trato contigo, no te sirve de nada tener mi varita, tú no sabes hacer magia.

- Espera, a lo mejor sí lo consigo. – dijo Fenrir rápidamente. – Tu me cuentas lo que Dumbledore te dice y porque estas aquí, y yo, te devuelvo tu varita y te dejo dormir aquí con migo. ¿Te gusta? - dijo poniéndole la mano encima del hombro y acercándose un poco más.

Remus se puso nervioso. – N-No, yo no estoy aquí por Dumbledore, no se… - Greyback acercó los labios a su cuello, pero Remus le empujó y cayó al suelo. - ¿Qué haces?, no te acerques a mí, ni me toques.

Greyback se levanto furioso – me pareció muy raro que vinieses aquí, creía que no vendrías, seguro que tienes algún arma escondida. – se abalanzó sobre él y a Remus no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Notó como le ponía una mano en el cuello y le apretaba. Remus pensó que le quería ahogar, pero Greyback no hacia la fuerza suficiente, parecía como si solo quisiese sujetarlo. Con la otra mano, rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su túnica, luchando con la resistencia que oponía Remus.

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo al segundo, apartándose de él con algo en la mano que había sacado de su bolsillo. - … es solo un papel… ¡vaya!, mira quien lo firma – dijo y se rió. Remus, que se estaba levantándose del suelo con la mano en el cuello marcado, miró el papel que Greyback sostenía. Era el mensaje de Dumbledore. Remus intentó cogerlo pero no llegó a tiempo porque Greyback se apartó.

- ¿Con que no estas aquí por Dumbledore? ¿Eh?. – dijo socarronamente. Remus levantó la cabeza y le miró con odio. A Greyback las pupilas se le dilataron. – Pues la próxima vez, no me mientas.- dijo despacio y lo próximo que sintió fue como su mano le golpeaba en la cara.

- Ah –gritó Remus.

- Por un papel firmado por Albus Dumbledore, Mi Señor me dara… no se… los mejores honores.- Esta vez fue a Remus al que le tocó abalanzarse sobre Greyback, buscando su mano para arrebatarle el papel. Pero se quedó de piedra cuando aprovechando que estaban cerca, Greyback le besó en los labios. Remus abrió los ojos y puso los brazos en su pecho intentando separarse, pero no era muy fuerte, y enseguida se cansó. Greyback le pasó la lengua por los labios demandando su entrada. Remus no se la concedió, pero cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. El beso duró unos segundos más, hasta que Greyback se separó, y pasó la lengua por sus labios saboreándolo. Remus lo miró sin aliento, se sentía un poco decepcionado, ¿le habría gustado?. No le dio tiempo a pensar racionalmente cuando Greyback comenzó a chupar su cuello y a pasarle las manos por debajo de la túnica tocándole la barriga y el pecho. Remus protestó con un gemido que se convirtió en uno de placer. Notó como Greyback sonreía y seguía lamiéndole el cuello divertidamente.

- Ah… Fenrir… E-Espera.- dijó entrecortadamente. Pero Greyback no le hizo caso y siguió como si no hubiese dicho nada. La mano que le acariciaba el pecho, se restregaba contra su pezón, provocándole escalofríos.

- Un momento… Oh… Para. –

Greyback se separó. - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo bruscamente. – No me dirás que no te gusta.

- No, pero, no quiero hacer esto, déjame pensármelo.

A Greyback le desapareció la sonrisa, pero luego dijo- Vale, piensatelo. – cogió la manta, que estaba tirada en el suelo y les tapó. – Buenas noches. – su sonrisa volvió aparecer, y sintió como le abrazaba. Remus lo miró de reojo, ahora que era mas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sintió repugnancia. Muchas cosas en su cabeza, decían que aquello no estaba bien, pero no paraba de recordar el beso que le había dado. Entre tantos pensamientos, no notó el momento en el que se quedo dormido.

**Vale, ya cambio esto a Rated M, que luego vendrá gente diciendo que le he pervertido y cosas de esas. Pues de eso nada, que yo no soy el que le he dado al botón, ni el que he continuado leyendo hasta el final, así que, por favor, si no sienten las hormonas fluir, no lo lean. Ya saben, el siguiente capitulo, estará en Rated M.**

**Nimue-Tarrazo: **Supongo que eres la chica que me agrego al MSN, muchas gracias por todo y haber si nos vemos, y hablamos un ratejo.

**RAC: **Pues, claro que hay mas, que lastima que dejara esta historia durante una temporada.

**Bueno… pues no hay mas, que hay gente que me dijo que me iba a escribir y luego no me escribio ¬¬, y eso que puse que le gustaba Sara Garvilosa, madre mía… eh… pues el que calla otorga. Y bueno, Mary se ha disculpado, haber si te pasas tu también por aquí para este cap, que quiero un review, ¿eh?. Pero me da igual me va a venir la inspiración igual. Je, je, je….**


End file.
